


Merlin sees everything

by MandyHopesan



Series: A word + a fandom (tumblr askbox fic) [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Embarrassment, Glasses, Merlin is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsman - "you always forget that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin sees everything

**Author's Note:**

> I had this ask thing on tumblr there you can send me a fandom and a word or a phrase and I would write a minific about it. All fandoms that was on my blog was permitted. Since it was such a fun thing to pass time on the bus with I'm going keep it open. So if you want something written pop by my tumblr mandy-hope.-san and send an ask. Much love Mandy.

Eggsy was prodding and swearing at his Kingsman issued mobile phone then long pale finger plucked it from his grip.

  
"And what did the poor phone do to you?" a voice said right next to his ear. Eggsy flinched a bit, the man was creepy good at sneaking up on people.

  
"Merlin, good that you showed up my phone froze." He turned to look at the bald man now holding his phone.

  
"Have you tried turning it on and off?" Merlin mocked.

  
"Yeah and now it only show this cover story you get them you use the wrong code. Let me tell you, whoever did it has poor taste. Those pictures really?!"

  
"Dos you enter the right combination?"

  
"Of course I used the right code."

  
"No I meant the right combination of secret button you must put to activate your phone."

  
"Which buttons....?" With a groan that sounded almost like:

  
"Bloody brats, never listen," Merlin showed Eggsy the buttons.

  
"Thanks Mer you always shows up then needed." He got a wince out of the computer wizard for the nickname.

  
"That is because I see on your glasses feed them you mistreat my tech." Eggsy got a bit pale.

  
"My glasses feed?"

  
"Oh yes you always forget that, your glasses are videotaping all you see and send it down to Merlin branch."

  
"Oh my God" Eggsy sank down on the floor covering his face, he got so used to wearing glasses that he never took them off anymore.

  
"Yes the branch is finding it very entertaining, they have a top 10 amusing moment and serious planes on kidnapping your sister. Apparently she is seen as a little angel," Merlin knew he was rubbing it in but it was so much fun. Eggsy wasn't really listening to the older man anymore, he was to busy running throw that he had done since he got the glasses. It was innocent things like playing with Daisy and baking a cake and it was thinks like taking up gymnastic again, wearing his old gear practicing in front of the mirrors and God that time he chatted up a partner with a glasses kink. It was of course that moment Roxy walked into the room.

  
"What are you doing on the floor Eggsy?"

  
"Oh he just realising that his glasses videotape everything he does and he never takes them off. We really didn't know he was that flexible." Then Eggsy let out a pained gown Roxy sank down next to him and started stroking his hair to calm him.

  
"It can't be that bad." Eggsy just mumbled:

  
"Glasses kink" Roxy didn't bat an eye.

  
"They have seen worse. It is going to be fine." She continued to stork her friends hair and whispering calming nonsense as she turned a bit to Merlin and signed:

"show me the best".


End file.
